


I Hate Her

by MineRobber



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Amy is Abusive, F/M, Self-Harm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MineRobber/pseuds/MineRobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amy would never do such a thing!"<br/>"How dare you say that about poor Amy!"</p>
<p>Amy leaves, and Sonic is overjoyed. But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> TW for the story - Abusive Relationship
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

"Goodbye my friends!" Amy said. She was off to Japan, because she had decided she needed to take a "cultural vacay", as she called it. She got on the jet, and it took off.

"Phew.... thank goodness! She's gone!" said Sonic, who had just hopped down from the airport roof.

"And why, exactly, are you so happy?" Rouge inquired of Sonic. "Amy's going to be gone for a week!"

"That last sentence is the exact reason why I'm happy! No Amy for an entire week!"

"Sonic, that was very rude of you," said Shadow. "Just because you don't like Amy doesn't mean you should throw a party every time she leaves."

Sonic seemed very angry, yet very depressed. He decided to leave before he would want to punch Shadow in the face.

"What's his problem?" asked Knuckles. Everyone turned and stared at him.

"Oh wait. I'm like that too sometimes." he said.

\---

Sonic returned to his hellhole of a house. Pillows were torn up and strewn about the house. He remembered why: He and Amy had fought shortly before she left. Amy wanted Sonic to go with her, but he wanted to stay in Mobius City. This is the reason why he was on the airport roof: to escape Amy. You see, his relationship with Amy hadn't been exactly smooth sailing. For starters, she always threatened to kill herself if Sonic left her for another girl. She also constantly called Sonic to see what he was doing. Despite his best efforts, even though he wanted to help Tails with projects, Amy would always be disappointed. She kept Sonic from even looking at his family and friends.

Well, Sonic needn't worry about that now, as Amy was gone for the week. He decided to text Tails, and see if he needed help with anything.

Yo Tails, need any help?

He didn't get the response he was hoping for, which would be a "Yeah, sure" or a "No thanks".

This was the response:

idk, have you stopped being an insensitive prick? are you willing to apologize for what you said about Amy? because until you are, we're all shunning you.

He shot a short response to Tails, figuring that this week would be miserable after all, even without Amy.

Nope, not taking that back. I meant every last word I said back there. She's a fucking control freak, and I hope her jet gets shot down.

Oh well, he had his ways to make his life easier. Suddenly, Amy called.

"Hey Amy! How's the trip going?" Sonic said, trying to lighten the mood, in case something bad happened.

"Pretty good. What are you doing right now?" was the response.

"Picking up. You know, after the fight we had?"

"You're a good boyfriend."

She hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? I actually did some research on what an abusive relationship is like, so I hope this story doesn't get a lot of hate.


	2. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inwhich Sonic faces depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first part of a 2-parter. Chapter 3 will be the 2nd part.

When he woke up, Sonic felt miserable. His friends had shunned him, and he was absolutely sad about it. 

He was desperate.

He went into the bathroom, and looked at himself. He was a mess. He kinda laughed, in a sinister way. He got out his box of razors, and slowly began to slit his wrists.

He didn't do this often, just as often as he needed to when he was really depressed.

After he was done, he wrapped his wrists in gauze and waited for them to heal enough to be concealed by a wristband, or maybe a wristwatch. He had always wanted to wear one of those fancy wristwatches.

While he was waiting for his wounds to heal, he realized something, had a moment of clarity, if you will.

"What the fuck am I doing with my life?" he thought.

He shrugged it off, as his wrists had healed enough. He took off the gauze and looked at his wrists. They both had lots of scars on them. He shrugged. "Guess I can wear a wristband AND a wristwatch."

After applying the wristband and watch of choice, he decided to go back to bed and try to sleep the sadness and pain away. When he woke up the next day, he felt refreshed and ready, and went back to work finishing cleaning the house.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inwhich Sonic attempts to convince his friend Shadow of Amy's manipulative ways.

Sonic had finally picked up the last of the pillows. Phew, he thought. What now? Tails wouldn't let Sonic be near him because of his celebration of Amy leaving, and he had no other real plans for the weekend. He decided to flop down on the couch and watch TV. Apparently, Amy had been arrested while in Japan because she stole a melon from a vendor's cart, and got mad when he asked her to pay for it. Sonic chuckled a little, then called into the news station. "You're on the air!" the cheery voice of the news reporter replied. "Yes, this is Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic stated, "and I'm here to tell you that Amy is a nice person when she isn't stealing stuff, which seems to draw to the conclusion that she isn't a very nice person at all." Laughs ensued from the reporters. Sonic then got a call. Uh oh. It was from Amy. Shoot! They must have TV in the prison she was in. "Ummm," Sonic said, "I've got a call on the other line. Bye!" He then threw his phone into the nearby water well. Whenever he made statements like that, he almost always had to get a new phone. That way, people thought it was just a prankster who was good at imitating Sonic.

This time, however, he was going to be smarter. He decided to go to Shadow's house and try and get Shadow to help hide him from Amy. The first thing to do was to find Shadow's house, which wasn't hard. Shadow lived in a duplex, which he shared with Tikal. The next thing to do would be to get Shadow on his side, which was the hard part.

"Shadow, Amy is abusing me!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, stop lying," was Shadow's reply.

"But it's true! She smacks me all the time, and she prevents me from seeing friends and family." 

"If that were true, why are you two still together?"

"She threatens to kill herself if I leave her for someone else."

Tikal gasped. She had walked in to hear the previous few remarks, and understood that Sonic was in an abusive relationship.

"I don't think he's lying," Tikal whispered to Shadow.

"But why would Amy do such a thing?" Shadow whispered back.

"Maybe she's not the precious little cinnamon roll we think she is," was Tikal's reply.

"Umm... Guys?" Sonic questioned. "I was wondering if you could help hide me from Amy for a little bit. She's probably going to be mad when she inevitably is sent back here to Mobius City."

"Alright," Tikal replied, "you can hide in one of my spare rooms, if Shadow still thinks you're lying."

"I don't think you're lying anymore," Shadow said, "but she has more extra rooms."

* * *

As Sonic guessed, after Amy served her sentence, she was sent back, but on a normal plane (as her jet had been sent back when she had been arrested) and considerably upset.

"I got interrupted in the middle of my cultural vacay!" Tikal would remember Amy as saying. "They sent me back too soon!"

When Amy got back home, the place was cleaned up, but Sonic wasn't there. She texted Shadow:

hey, where's my bby? he's supposed to be at home.

Not wanting Amy to know where he was, he replied:

went to the store to get some popcorn. he said he'd be back to the house when he was done.

Amy's reply was simple.

hope he gets the lime and salt popcorn for me.

Shadow decided to set up a fake alibi for Sonic, in case she went there to check for him. He called the store.

Store: "Hello, you've reached Nirvana Groceries, this is John speaking."

Shadow: "Hi. Are you in Customer Service?"

John: "Yes. Is there something you need help with?"

Shadow: "If a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose comes looking for a blue hedgehog named Sonic, tell her that he left already, alright?"

John: "Any particular reason why?"

Shadow: "If you don't, I will go to the store and shoot you in front of your coworkers. Also, don't tell her that I told you to tell her that he left."

John: "Umm... okay."

Shadow: "Good day."

Shadow hung up. The info the store clerk would give her would make it seem like Sonic was taking the long way to the house, so she wouldn't think much of it.

He relaxed and thought he would be able to take a nap after all this stress when Tikal came in, crying.

_"Uh oh."_ he thought.

"Tikal, what's the matter?" he said out loud.

You see, Shadow and Tikal were best friends, which is why they shared the duplex. Shadow had inherited the duplex from Professor Gerald Robotnik, as he had left it to Maria, and she had decided to leave it to him.

"I think Sonic cuts himself..." Tikal said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes the two parter that is chapters 2 and 3. Sorry for chapter 2 being short, it was only made because I had forgotten about a large plot point (Sonic cutting himself) and needed to write that in.


	4. Life Is Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inwhich Tikal and Shadow talk to Sonic and unravel the mystery that is his secret home life.

"Wait, what?" Shadow said. He was confused. Sonic always seemed smiley and happy when he was out and about, and Sonic cutting himself didn't feel like the kind of thing Sonic would do.

"I went into the room to bring him a drink, and he was asleep. I saw his arms..." Tikal said, showing Shadow a picture she had taken on her phone of Sonic's arms. They had lots of scars that looked like they had been carved into his wrists by a razor.

"I don't understand. Sonic seemed so happy and upbeat most of the time. This doesn't seem like him..." Shadow said, trailing off at the end. He suddenly realized that when he had told Sonic off for being happy that Amy had left, Sonic had seemed depressed. Maybe that was Sonic showing his true colors for a moment; being sad about his life and angry that he couldn't fix it.

Tikal and Shadow sat there in silence for a good few minutes, until Shadow's phone rang. Shadow picked it up.

"Hey Shads," Sonic said. "there's something I want to tell you and Tikal that I feel I shouldn't hide anymore."

* * *

Shadow and Tikal were in the room with Sonic in a matter of seconds.

Sonic told them everything. From Amy being abusive, to Sonic cutting because of it, to all the times Sonic had to switch phones so Amy didn't retaliate with phone calls when he told people pieces of the truth.

"At least Amy isn't here," Shadow said.

The doorbell rang.

"I just HAD to say something, didn't I?!" was Shadow's follow-up remark.

Shadow locked the door behind him and advised Sonic to hide in the broom closet in the maintenance hallway (from when the duplex was a small mansion) to get away from Amy.

* * *

"Sonic has to be here! He's not at home."

"Amy, you just don't get it! I haven't seen Sonic all day! The last time I saw him was when he ran by the house yesterday coming home from the grocery store," was Shadow's reply to Amy's pleas.

"I hope he's not seeing someone else!" Amy replied.

"I hope he is..." mumbled Shadow under his breath. Amy hadn't stopped pestering him about it since 1:00PM this afternoon when she had first rung the doorbell.

"I haven't seen him, Shadow hasn't seen him, so go away!" Tikal yelled. She was getting tired of this.

"I'll let you know tomorrow if I found him!" Amy said, cheerfully skipping away from the house.

This was going to be a challenge.


End file.
